lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Matthes/Archiv1
Es ist stilistisch notwendig, sämtliche Texte im Präsens zu schreiben. Die Artikel geben den Inhalt der Serie wieder und in der deutschen Sprache werden solche Inhaltsangaben allgemein gültig im Präsens geschrieben. Siehe hier * Bitte ändere deine übersetzten artikel um (solche wie Redfern, Kocol usw.), Danke 15:38, 7. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Ich muss ehrlich zu geben, dass ich Anfang auch meine Probleme damit hatte und immer mal wieder meine Artikel noch mal überarbeiten musste, weil ich eben doch in der Vergangenheitsform gescrieben hatte. Passiert eben ;-) 03:55, 8. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Aber trotz allem möchte ich auch ein Dankeschön für das fleißige Übersetzen aussprechen! Peace --Ben Amor 04:12, 8. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Gruss Benutzer:NRGSille Tea Shack * Der Tea Shack kommt im Buch Bad Twin vor. Die Yogaausbilderin Sky arbeitet dort. Ich habe bereits auch herausgefunden (LEO Diktionary) das es sich bei dem Begriff um "Tee Bude" oder "Tee Hütte" handeln muss, was auch auf "Mr. Cluck's Hühnchen Bude" zutreffen würde. Ich danke dir vielmals das du dir die Mühe gemacht hast nachzusehen. Danke Peace --Ben Amor 13:49, 16. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Da du die Englische Sprache auch gut beherrschst, wollte ich mal fragen ob du weißt was die folgenden zwei Sätze bedeuten: ** "Now your just winging it" vielleicht=?Jetzt übertreibst du? ** "We don't have time for loose ends" vielleicht= ?Keine Zeit für halbe Sachen? *** Das wären meine Aufassungen, was denkst du darüber, und für alle Neugierigen, die das ebenfalls lesen fühlt euch frei euren Senf dazu abzugeben! Namaste -- 04:56, 30. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Danke erstmal das du dich so schnell darum gekümmert hast! Lies die hier mal die mittlere Tonspur durch. Du findest die zwei Sätze unter und im Zusammenhang einer "Neuen Idee"! Laut deinen Übersetzungen könnte es dann: ** "Neue Idee" ** "Now your just winging it" zb. ("Jetzt improvisierst du aber") ** "We don't have time for loose ends" zb. ("Wir haben keine Zeit für ... ???...") *Beim letzten hab ich "loses Ende" bzw. "loses Bandende" nachgeschlagen was beides keinen Zusammenhang ergibt. Deshalb dachte ich an, vielleicht umgangssprachlich für, "halbe Sachen"? Namaste -- 07:56, 30. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe! Namaste -- 11:25, 30. Jun. 2008 (PDT) 3x05 Hi, der Artikel is so gut wie fertig. Ich bearbeite längere Artikel halt nicht absatzweise, sondern mach das lieber alles in einem Aufwasch. Ich denk, dass ich bis morgen dann fertig bin. mfG 07:10, 17. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Umfrage *Hey ho. Wie du (vielleicht) weißt, will ich in absehbarer Zeit die Ergebnisse der Umfrage veröffentlichen. Bereits jetzt setze ich die einzelnen Mitteilungen der Teilnehmer der Umfrage auf diese Seite und möchte dich als aktiven User bitten, zu einigen dieser Mitteilungen Stellung zu nehmen. Da aber auch weiterhin immernoch Leute an der Umfrage teilnehmen (obwohl ich jetzt schon weit über die 100 hinausgeschossen bin), habe ich den Link zum Artikel wieder von der Homepage entfernt. Gruß -- 05:30, 7. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Da sind viele Nachrichten wie "Bitte den Sendestart der 4. Staffel auf Premiere bekannt geben!". Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du dann sagen würdest "Premiere strahlt die 4. Staffel nicht aus" oder so. (Nur als Beispiel) E-Mails Hey Matthes, ich hab mal eine Frage zum Artikel Dharma Korrespondenz: Sind da alle E-Mails drin, die man so seit dem Start von The Project enthalten hat? Dann könnte man nämlich die Mails im Artikel Dharma wants you rausnehmen. Gruß -- 10:49, 11. Sep. 2008 (PDT) :*Alles klar. Mach ich dann sofort. Danke! Gruß -- 11:05, 11. Sep. 2008 (PDT) ::*Ja, hab ich auch grad gesehen Die hab ich irgendwie vergessen. Gruß -- 11:42, 11. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Arbeit der letzten Zeit Hey Matthes, der Artikel Dharma wants you/Fragen (Test 6) ist echt super, und ich wollte mich generell mal für deine Mitarbeit, insbesondere für deine Übersetzungen und die ganzen Überarbeitungen der Episoden-Artikel in letzter Zeit bedanken. Besonders die Übersetzungen der Fragen sind – meiner Einschätzung nach – durch einige spezielle Begriffe und die Listen-Form eine Menge Arbeit. Großes Lob! Gruß -- 15:50, 24. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Doppelte Bilder Hey ho, Eine Bitte: du brauchst nicht pro Bild eine neue Diskussionsseite anzulegen. Ich glaub dir das auch so. Viel zu viel Stress die auch zu löschen. Gruß -- 12:19, 26. Sep. 2008 (PDT) :Ach Quatsch, ich lösch die jetzt eben. Ist in ein paar Minuten gemacht, reicht dann aber auch für heute :Gruß -- 12:30, 26. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Kategorien Hey ho, Am einfachsten ist es, Bilder einfach einer Kategorie zuzuordnen, auch wenn es diese noch nicht gibt. Beispiel: Kategorie:Beispielbilder. Unter den Dateien siehst du dann die Kategorie als roten Link. (so, wie links) Das Bild ist aber bereits dieser Kategorie zugeordnet (siehst du, wenn du auf den Link klickst). Der rote Link bedeutet nur, dass auf der Kategorie-Seite noch nichts wie "Diese Kategorie enthält Bilder von XXX" steht. Gruß -- 04:06, 27. Sep. 2008 (PDT) :*Jo, geht in Artikeln genauso -- 04:16, 27. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Episoden-Boxen Alles klar, hab ich gefixt. Danke für den Hinweis! Gruß -- 12:16, 29. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Lost im Internet ansehen Hey ho, hab gerade bemerkt, dass du die Staffeln 2 und 4 nicht ganz gesehen hast. Auf kannst du dir alle Staffeln als Stream ansehen, wenn du möchtest. Gib in der Suche „Lost“ ein und klick dann auf das erste Ergebnis. Gruß -- 16:40, 12. Okt. 2008 (PDT) Bilder Ich habe aufgepasst, ob die Bilder ungefähr in der gleichen Größe sind. Also zwischen 200 und 300 px in Regel. Ich finde es ein wenig komisch wenn ein kleines 150px Bild von einem riesigen 350px Bild gefolgt wird. Imo sieht das nicht gut aus. --RoteLaterne 23:24, 29. Okt. 2008 (PDT) (Von Benutzerseite hierher verschoben --DerAndre) Tabellen Kann ich verstehen *Zu den Tabellen: Die Zeile Titel ist nur pro Tabelle immer gleich. Die Breite richtet sich immer nach dem Inhalt. Wenn du die einzelnen Staffel vergleichst, werden die Unterschiede deutlich. Bei Staffel 5 im Episodenfüher musste ich beispielsweise tricksen. Wenn du die ersten Zeilen dort markierst findest du einen mehr oder weniger sinnfreien Text mit der gleichen Farbe wie der Hintergrund, ohne den die Tabelle quasi zusammengebrochen wäre. Du kannst die Tabelle vom Episodenführer natürlich frei benutzen. Ich weiß jetzt leider nicht genau wie ich dir weiterhelfen kann. Falls du bereits eine Vorstellung von einer entsprechenden Tabelle für die Songs hast (oder noch besser: eine Tabelle ), kann ich dir bei Problemen jedoch jederzeit zur Hand gehen. Gruß --''DerAndre'' 09:17, 16. Nov. 2008 (PST) :*Eine Spoilerwarnung könnte man so einrichten, wie im Artikel Spezialeffekte. Allerdings fände ich persönlich 4 verschiedene Tabellen mit unterschiedlich breiten Zellen gar nicht so schlimm. Im Episodenführer beispielsweise fällt das IMO gar nicht auf. --''DerAndre'' 13:41, 16. Nov. 2008 (PST) ::*Hey, hab deine Nachricht jetzt erst gesehen, sry. Werd in letzter Zeit von allen Seiten zugeballert Mit dem zu großen Aufwand, das könnte gut sein. Natürlich sähe eine farblich-gestaltete Tabelle im Artikel besser aus, auch ich glaube, die würde sonst auch keiner vermissen. Also, mach dir keinen Kopf, wir haben ja noch gut 2,5 Jahre Zeit, bis die 6. Staffel überall ausgestrahlt wurde Gruß --''DerAndre'' 09:36, 21. Nov. 2008 (PST) :::*Klar, ich denke schaden kann's nicht. --''DerAndre'' 09:59, 21. Nov. 2008 (PST) *Darf ich unter deiner Tabelle mal kurz was ausprobieren? --''DerAndre'' 05:50, 22. Nov. 2008 (PST) :*Okay, ich hab jetzt noch mal eine kleinere Tabelle angelegt. Dabei habe ich direkt Einfluss auf die Text-Farbe genommen. Das geht, indem du Patsy Cline schreibst. Ergebnis: Patsy Cline Mit der Wiki-Vorlage scheint das, soweit ich sehen konnte nicht zu klappen. Da kommt irgendwas komisches raus. Um nicht diesen Pfeil zu bekommen, der hinter externen Links sonst immer angezeigt wird, kannst du auch die Vorlage:Ex benutzen. Dann wäre auch sowas möglich. Ergebnis: Damit sollten sich die Links eigentlich gut genug vom Hintergrund abheben, aber mit den genauen Farben kann man natürlich noch ein wenig experimentieren. Das mach ich immer hier. Ich persönlich fände aber auch die Methode, einfach die hellere Hintergrundfarbe zu setzen nicht schlecht. Wobei Songtitel und Interpret durch eine gleiche HG-Farbe natürlich optisch zusammengeschweißt werden. -- 06:08, 22. Nov. 2008 (PST) ::*Ja, das stimmt schon. Meistens benutzen wir die Ex-Vorlage auch nur in den Neuigkeiten auf der Hauptseite, um in den Blog zu verlinken. Das soll die Zugehörigkeit symbolisieren Gruß --''DerAndre'' 06:01, 23. Nov. 2008 (PST) *Hey, schau mal, was ich grade bei uns in der Hilfe gefunden habe: Hilfe:Tabellen#Spaltenbreiten. Das ist mir auch neu, steht aber schon seit Urzeiten dort... Naja Gruß --''DerAndre'' 05:01, 26. Nov. 2008 (PST) *Hey ho, mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass in den Artikeln Staffel 1, Staffel 2, Staffel 3 und Staffel 4 (und auch Staffel 5) schon seit längerer Zeit für jede Staffel eine andere Farbe verwendet wird. Meinst du, wir sollten den Episodenführer und den Lieder-Artikel daran anpassen? Auch in Anbetracht daran, dass das natürlich wieder einiges an Arbeit ist. Gruß --''DerAndre'' 12:10, 4. Dez. 2008 (PST) :*Jetzt hasst du mich, oder? Wir lassen das. --''DerAndre'' 12:17, 4. Dez. 2008 (PST) ::*Okay Dann lass uns das mal im Hinterkopf behalten, jetzt hab ich da weder Bock noch Zeit zu, muss noch Chemie lernen. Dann kannst du ja dein Referat fertig machen Die Song-Tabelle hab ich jetzt mal entsprechend der Hilfeseite verändert. Jetzt sind alle Spalten gleich groß. Die Infobox hab ich auch gefixt. War einfach nur einmal zu viel "Interpret" drin. Gruß -- 12:44, 4. Dez. 2008 (PST) Hey Nachbar Hab grade gesehen, dass du jetzt in Bochum wohnst. Ich wohn in Essen. Macht jetzt so insgesamt nicht viel Sinn, ich wollt's nur mal sagen Gruß -- 04:00, 20. Nov. 2008 (PST) Theorien-''Wettbewerb'' Schön, dass noch jemand da ist Guck dir mal bitte das an, insbesondere Runde 2. Sollten da auch lieber zwei "Gewinner" pro Gruppe rausgehen? Sodass es also insgesamt 4 Runden gibt? -- 17:36, 6. Dez. 2008 (PST) *Hey ho. Hab auch gemerkt, dass hier auf einmal nichts mehr ging. Irgendwie waren die Server down, deswegen hab ich es auch nicht mehr geschafft eine genauere Beschreibung drunter zu setzen, hab das jetzt aber nachgeholt. Also: Die Vorrunde soll vom 9. bis zum 21. Dezember dauern. Alle zwei Tage wird eine neue Gruppe vorgestellt und bis zur Vorstellung der nächsten Gruppe ist dann Zeit abzustimmen. Bzw. sobald alle Teilnehmer vorgestellt wurden, können die Polls eigentlich auf bleiben. Bis zum 12. Januar ist dann Pause, da hier vermutlich eh nicht genug Besucher zum Abstimmen vorbei kommen werden. Dann geht's weiter wie bisher; alle zwei Tage eine neue Gruppe. Es treten an die beiden Theorien mit den meisten Stimmen aus Gruppe 1, gegen die Gewinner aus Gruppe 4 usw. Ich muss zugeben, dass es natürlich ein bissl blöd ist, dass dann noch einmal die Teilnehmer gegeneinander antreten müssen, die schon zuvor in einer Gruppe waren. Das Problem ist ganz einfach die Anzahl. 24 ist denkbar ungünstig für in K.O.-System, bzw. ich habe noch keine bessere Lösung gefunden.... . Die zweite Runde ist – insofern es bei einem Sieger pro Gruppe bleibt – am 18. Januar beendet. Gleichzeitig soll dann das Finale anfangen, das am 21.1. pünktlich zu beendet wird. So sieht mein Plan aus -- 09:56, 7. Dez. 2008 (PST) :*Öhm… nein . Für jede Gruppe kann erst mal 2 Tage lang angestimmt werden. Am 9./10. Dezember Gruppe 1, am 11./12. Dezember Gruppe 2 usw. Nach den zwei Tagen wird der Poll wieder entfernt. Am 21. Dezember werden dann – nach zwei Tagen Abstimmung für Gruppe 6 – alle Abstimmungen wieder geöffnet. Zugegeben, das scheint irgendwie sinnfrei aber ich wollte Gruppe 5 und 6 jetzt nicht irgendwann Heiligabend oder Sylvester oder so vorstellen. Daher werden erst einmal alle Gruppen für zwei Tage vorgestellt, sodass die Abstimmung unter neutralen Verhältnissen stattfinden kann. Die Besucher können durch eine Abstimmung gleichzeitig besser gelenkt werden. Im Header auf der Hauptseite gibt es dann auch immer einen Link zur aktuellen Gruppe. Hoffe, mein Konzept ist einigermaßen klar geworden -- 12:12, 8. Dez. 2008 (PST) Theorien Hey Matthes, sry, hab noch eben die DSA-Sache fertig gemacht. Das mit dem Theorien-Reiter ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. In der englischen Lostpedia hab ich den schon gesehen. Ich werd mich mal drum kümmern. Ansonsten häng an die URL einfach /Theories an. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 20:47, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Zu spät --DerAndre (talk) 21:23, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) *Mal sone Frage am Rande: Welches Skin benutzt du? --DerAndre (talk) 21:39, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :* :D Ich meine in der Lostpedia. Voreinstellung ist Monaco, dann gibt's noch Lostbook, Monobook, Quarz.... --DerAndre (talk) 21:43, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::*Echt? Komisch. Also, ich habe seit gestern "Abend" nichts mehr verändert. Sonst war da auch keiner an den Einstellungen. *spooky* Mit „zu spät“ meinte ich übrigens, dass ich schon nachgefragt habe, allerdings habe ich keinen Plan, wann wir mit einer Lösung rechnen können. Aber wie ich sehe, klappt's im Moment ja auch so --DerAndre (talk) 22:05, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::*Ah okay :D Ja, das ist schon alles kompliziert hier... --DerAndre (talk) 22:20, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::*Ja, das hat mich genervt, dass ich immer Benutzer:Matthes in die Suche eingeben musste, anstatt einfach auf deine Signatur zu klicken. War also sehr, sehr eigennützig (komischer Smilie, hab ich noch nie benutzt ) --DerAndre (talk) 23:02, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) *Hey. Nur kurze Info: Der Theorien-Tab ist wieder da. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 14:36, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Parserfunktionen Hey, das Problem ist bekannt. Vermutlich benutzt du in dem Artikel zu viele ep- oder quervw-Vorlagen. Wenn es nur 6 zu viel sind, sollte das eigentlich leicht zu lösen sein. Ersetzte die ep-Vorlagen mit „ “ und die quervw-Vorlagen mit ([[]]), dann sollte es klappen. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 20:31, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Gerne --DerAndre (talk) 20:39, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Beförderung Gratuliere zur Beförderung Mach weiter so! Namaste! -- 22:39, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) *„Rollback“ ist erstmal nichts Großes. Benutzer mit diesem Recht können mehrere Bearbeitungen auf einmal rückgängig machen. In der History jedes Artikels siehst du jetzt den Befehl „Zürucksetzen“ hinter dem letzten Edit. Ein Klick darauf, und die Version des letzten Bearbeiters davor wird aufgerufen. Achtung: Dazwischen gibt es keine Bestätigung mehr. Den Fehler hatte ich auch mal gemacht Wie Ben Amor schon sagte: Mach weiter so... --DerAndre (talk) 01:30, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Blog und Namen Hey Matthes, hab die Info im Blog hinzugefügt, danke für den Hinweis. Was die Namen angeht; irgendwie tut sich da nicht viel. Hab vor ein paar Tagen Avatar noch einmal auf die Diskussionsseite geschrieben Link, aber da ist bislang leider auch nichts draus geworden. Aber ich bleib am Ball Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 19:55, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Woohoo! Was ist passiert? --DerAndre (talk) 20:45, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, ist doch super. Könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass Avatar sich da drum gekümmert hat, aber wissen tu ich's nicht. Mit den Klausuren: Mach dir da bloß keinen Stress! Gibt viele Dinge im Leben, die weitaus bedeutender sind als der Schrott hier Mit dem Blog kann ich dir jetzt so spontan nicht weiterhelfen, wüsste nicht, was da schiefgelaufen ist. Aber ich kann dir natürlich gerne nochmal eine Einladung schicken, überhaupt kein Problem. Sag einfach kurz bescheid, ist ne Sache von Sekunden. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 20:59, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, das mit dem ausloggen passiert schon mal. Probier's in Ruhe aus, mach dich damit vertraut, ansonsten stehen wir immer mit Rat und Tat zur Verfügung --DerAndre (talk) 21:21, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) The Lie-Diskussion Hi! Ja, so ähnlich dachte ich das. Nur finde ich tatsächlich die zeitliche Abfolge, wie sie in der Episode kommt, darf ruhig erhalten bleiben, wie es bei uns ist. Ist dann finde ich auch leichter, einzelne Infos zu finden und in den richtigen Kontext zu setzten. So ist es auf der deutschen LP ja auch zur Zeit, was ich richtig gut finde. Aber dort sagen sie eben auch einfach nur "Off the Island". Die Jahreszahl hintendran ist nützlich, aber nicht unbedingt notwendig und wohl auch nicht immer bekannt. So ähnlcih war aber tatsächlich mein Vorschlag. Von "Vorausblende auf dem Festland" einfach nur "Auf dem Festland". MorpheuzZ 08:34, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Gut, Jahreszahlen sind tatsächlich manchmal sinnvoll... Bei Jughead spielen die Festland-Szenen auch zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten. Bei der Anordnung des ganzen Artikels geht es mir aber nicht so sehr um den Spannungsbogen. Vielmehr ist es so, dass in der Serie oft die Reihenfolge und die genaue Stelle der Rückblenden/Vorausblenden, die in der Handlung einen Sinn ergeben. Wenn aber bisher die Artikel so verfasst wurden, denk ich hat das schon seinen Sinn, und schient auch verständlich zu sein, wenn sich noch keiner beschwert hat... :-)MorpheuzZ 16:34, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Desmonds Boot Danke für die Info! War eine Annahme meinerseits, scheinbar eine falsche. Sorry! MorpheuzZ 20:10, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Keine Angst, hab ich nicht so aufgefasst. Aber ich hätte tatsächlich auch schon früher darauf kommen können... Dieses riesige Segel, das da auf dem Boot rumsteht, hätte mir ein kleiner Wink sein können... Ich muss eindeutig aufmerksamer zuschauen! :-D MorpheuzZ 20:58, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Logo *Naja, hab ich nie gesehen... war dann wohl sehr unscheinbar. Aber es auf jedenfall ne FSpoilerbox, und ich hab dann ein E draus gemacht... wenigstens irgendwas mach ich hier richtig... ;-) MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 12:01, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) **Kein Ding, das is ja das schöne an nem Wiki: Fehler sind erlaubt... deine Lösung passt jetzt auch denk ich. es stimmt ja eigentlich , außer dem Bild des Logos sind ja keine Infos drin, die irgendwas verraten! MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 13:55, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC)